Let's have some fun!
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Spain décidait d'inviter nos chères nations à une soirée pyjama...? Mais un peu de cache-cache, une partie des Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux, un bon petit action ou vérité et du Yaoi bien sûr!


C'était une nuit comme une autre, pour nos chères nations, sauf qu'elle avait un petit quelque chose de particulier : c'était une soirée pyjama. En effet, pour renouer les liens des nations entre elles et pour s'amuser, Spain avait eu la fabuleuse idée de tous les inviter chez lui. Et même si quelques-uns comme France, Russie ou Italie n'avait pas hésité, d'autres comme Romano, England ou Doitsu avaient été plus difficiles à faire venir...

Et maintenant, ils étaient en train de jouer à cache-cache, sous la proposition d'Italie qui avait fait des yeux de chien battu auquels personne n'avait su résister.

England montait les escaliers en soupirant exaspérément. Pourquoi c'était lui qui devait chercher les autres?! Il avait déjà trouvé Italie, qui s'était juste caché sous la table, Russia qui s'était caché dehors derrière un arbre ou on le voyait largement dépasser (et puis, pourquoi s'était-il caché dehors, en pleine nuit, dans le noir et dans le froid, bon sang?!), America qui était impossible à ne pas remarquer derrière le canapé, Poland qui avait perdu parce qu'il avait été attiré par les venis à ongles rangés dans le tiroir de la commode et qu'il avait complètement oublié de se cacher, China qui s'était juste caché derrière son énorme Hello Kitty, et Romano qui ne s'était pas caché du tout.

Il ne restait plus que Nihon, Spain, Doitsu, France et Prussia.

Bon...

Allez, plus vite ils les aura trouvés, plus vite il aura fini.

 _\- Aïe! Ça ne va pas, tu viens de me marcher sur le pied!_

 _\- Oh, ça va, et puis c'est pas qu'on est serrés là mais un peu quand même!_

 _\- La faute à qui?! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé de me cacher dans ce placard!_

 _\- Chut, taisez-vous! Je l'entends arriver!_

Les trois garçons furent soudainement éblouis par la lumière lorsqu'England ouvrit brutalement la porte du placard.

\- Waaa, la lumière! Ça brûle! S'écria Prussia en se cachant les yeux.

\- Tu pourrais être plus doux, mon lapin! S'exclama France en fermant les yeux.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, frog bastard, ou je te transforme en crapaud! Le menaça l'anglais.

\- Si c'est pour qu'une jolie princesse comme toi me transforme en prince d'un baiser, alors je ne dis pas non~

\- Allez, amigos! Il faut sortir de là! S'exclama Spain en essayant de se relever.

\- Vous êtes vraiment débiles de vous être cachés tous les trois au même endroit! Railla le britannique. Enfin bon, au moins ça me fait deux personnes de moins de personnes à chercher.

\- Mais le Bad Touch Trio est inséparable! Répliqua France en serrant Spain et Prussia dans ses bras.

\- Kesesese!

\- Je vous aime, les gars! Leur dit Spain en les embrassant l'un après l'autre.

\- Nous aussi, lui répondit France en mettant son visage dans son cou et en le couvrant de baisers.

\- F-France...!

\- Ça ne vous a pas suffit hier soir...? Dit Prussia en léchant et mordillant le lobe de l'oreile de l'espagnol.

\- ARRÊTEZ ÇA, BLOODY HELL! Je n'ai pas envie de voir ce qu'il va se passer après! Rajouta-t-il en faisant demi-tour et en se bouchant les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les gémissements qui commençaient à se faire entendre.

Bon, il ne restait plus que Nihon et Doitsu.

Quel endroit n'avait-il pas fouillé, encore? Il était allé dans le salon, dans la cuisine, dans toutes les chambres, et même dehors. Quel endroit restait-il...?

Il redescendit les escaliers, réfléchissant, quand America l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

\- Alors, Iggy, il reste qui?

\- ...Doitsu et Nihon...

\- Oh, tu as trouvé France, Spain et Prussia alors-aru!

\- Hum... oui...!

\- Ils sont où? Pourquoi ne descendent-ils pas? Demanda Russia d'un air interrogateur.

\- A-ALLEZ-VOIR VOUS-MÊMES! S'écria England en devenant aussi rouge que les tomates de Spain.

Sérieusement, ce trio profitaient vraiment de n'importe quelle situation pour assouvir leurs pulsions sexuelles!

\- Mais bref, reprit l'anglais en tentant de reprendre ses esprits, n'y a-t-il pas un dernier endroit ou je ne suis pas allé voir...?

\- On n'a pas le droit de te le dire, sinon c'est de la triche! S'exclama America. Mais bon, comme je suis gentil je vais te donner un indice : Tu n'es pas encore allé voir à la cave!

\- Spain a une cave?! Et tu crois vraiment que Doitsu et Nihon sont allés se cacher là-bas?!

\- Bah, on ne sait jamais!

\- Okay, c'est bon, j'y vais... soupira l'anglo-saxon.

Il alla jusqu'à la porte que Romano lui avait indiqué, et ouvrit doucement la poignée, pour se retrouver face à un escalier en bois et une pièce baignée dans l'obscurité.

\- Génial... on se croirait dans un des films d'horreur d'America...

Soupirant, il commença à descendre les marches. Il n'avait pas peur, quand même, et puis quoi encore! C'était un ancien pirate, ce n'était pas une vieille cave qui allait lui mettre la frousse!

N'empêche, il sentit quand même un frisson lui parcourir le corps en descendant ces marches. Cette cave... lui rappelait bizarrement celle d'Olivier. Et Dieu sait qu'il ne voulait surtout pas y être!

Alors qu'il était arrivé en bas des marches et frôlait maintenant le sol froid, il sursauta en entendant du bruit.

 _"Poppet, viens là que je te donne un cupcake... sinon c'est toi qui sera dans les prochains que je vais cuisiner..."_ cette phrase résonnait dans son esprit.

Elle n'était pas réelle, hein? Elle n'était pas...

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Le britannique cria de toutes ses forces en voyant... Doitsu et Nihon. L'un sur l'autre, à moitié dénudés.

\- IGGY! ÇA VA?! S'écria America.

L'anglais ne répondit pas, trop choqué de par la vue qu'il avait.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait fait crier, si c'était plus le fait qu'il ait cru voir Oliver ou qu'il ait ce tableau de nu juste devant lui.

\- O-Oui, tout va bien America!... S'exclama-t-il, toujours tremblant.

Bon sang, ce qu'il détestait les caves. Pourquoi ça existait?! Il en avait une peur bleue depuis que tous ses cauchemars s'étaient concentrés sur Oliver et son sous-sol où il lui faisait des choses... pas très nettes! Franchement, est-ce que les autres nations révaient aussi que leur alter-ego les violaient dans leur cave?!

\- Ce... c'est pas ce que tu crois, England! S'écria l'allemenand en se redressant et en tentant de reprendre son sérieux, alors que le japonais était cramoisi et essayait de dissimuler sa gêne.

Soudain, le gêne tsundere de l'anglais surpassa sa phobie des _basements_.

\- MAIS QU'EST CE QUI NE VA PAS AVEC VOUS TOUS?! C'EST UNE HABITUDE DE FAIRE UNE PARTIE DE JAMBES EN L'AIR LORSQU'ON JOUE A CACHE-CACHE CHEZ LES AUTRES OU QUOI !

\- G-Gomen nasai, Igirisu... s'excusa le japonais en se rhabillant.

\- Bref, c'est bon, cette partie de cache-cache est terminé, dit England en remontant en courant dans le salon.

Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit.

\- IGGY! Ça va?! S'écria America en le prenant dans ses bras. J'ai cru que tu étais MORT!

\- Euh... tu en fais un peu trop, là, America...

\- Ve~! On refait une partie? Dit Italie de son sourire innocent.

\- AH NON! S'écria England d'un air déterminé.

Merci, il avait été assez choqué pour la soirée.

\- Amigos, j'ai une super idée! S'exclama Spain qui était apparut d'on ne sait où. Puisque vous ne voulez plus jouer à cache-cache, alors j'ai une autre idée de jeu : Les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux!

\- Pourquoi pas...

\- Vous savez que ce jeu est inspiré du jeu Mafia qui a été créé en 1986 en Uninon Soviétique? Fit remarquer Russia.

\- Quéoa?! Alors là non, je refuse d'y jouer! S'écria America en s'éloignant de la boîte du jeu comme si c'était un démon.

\- Allons, c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça! Le rassura Spain de son éternel sourire. Alors, vous voulez tous jouer?

\- Oh oui, il est, genre, trop bien ce jeu! S'exclama Poland d'une voix excitée.

\- Bon, eh bien on dirait que tout le monde est d'accord! Qui est le meneur?

\- Pas moi, j'ai assez donné, railla England.

\- Bon, eh bien moi je me sacrifie! S'exclama l'espagnol. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai apporté et puis on est chez moi!

Alors que le brun avait sorti les cartes et s'était mis à les mélanger, toutes les nations s'étaient assises en cercle dans le grand salon.

\- C'est bon, tout le monde est bien installé? Super! S'exclama-t-il en distribuant les cartes.

\- Et moi...? Je ne peux pas jouer...?

Tout le monde releva la tête pour voir le petit blond, à moitié caché derrière son ours polaire.

\- Canada! Où étais-tu?

\- ...J'étais caché, mais England ne m'a pas trouvé...

Le dénommé England ouvrit grand les yeux, réalisant qu'il avait une fois de plus oublié le canadien.

\- Oh, eux, oui, tu étais tellement difficile à trouver! Tu étais très bien caché, trop bien même! Mentit-il.

\- Mais... j'étais caché juste à côté de la pote, tu es passé devant moi au moins trois fois...

\- Ah, euh...

England ne sut pas quoi dire, trop gêné pour lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

\- Bref, oui, bien sûr que tu peux jouer! Lui dit Spain en lui indiquant une place entre Italie et China.

Alors que tout le monde regardait sa fonction, - certains soupirant et grimaçant alors que d'autres souriaient -, Spain se mit au milieux du cercle et se mit à marcher lentement à l'intérieur.

\- Bien! Hu-hum. Il était une fois un village perdu au milieu de la campagne, du nom de Thiercelieux. C'était un village comme un autre, à une différence près : il y vivait des loups-garous. Chaque nuit, ces loups-garous dévoraient une personne. Bien que les villageois en eurent peur, un jour, ils décidèrent de se venger et de les tuer. C'est pourquoi, chaque matin, il décidèrent qu'ils allaient tuer une personne... et pour commencer, ils devaient choisir un Maire.

L'espagnol sortit une carte de sa poche, avec une médaille dessus, et la montra à tout le monde.

\- Alors, qui se présente pour être Maire?

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt le Capitaine? Le corrigea France.

\- Peu importe!... Alors, qui se présente?

Seuls Italie, Russia et Prussia levèrent la main.

\- Seulement? Bon, d'accord... Alors, qui vote pour Italie?

Nihon, China, Doitsu, Romano, et Prussia levèrent la main.

\- Cinq personnes! Pour Russia?

England, America et Poland levèrent la main.

\- D'accord, trois personnes! Et pour Gil'?

France et Canada levèrent la main.

\- Une seule personne? Eh bien...

\- ...il y a moi, aussi, dit Canada d'une toute petite voix.

\- Ah oui, deux personnes pardon! Donc, c'est Italie qui gagne et qui devient Maire! Dit-il en lui tendant la carte.

\- Ve~! Super!

\- Alors, commençons! C'est la nuit, tout le village s'endort...

Toutes les nations fermèrent les yeux.

\- Cupidon se réveille...

Spain regarda autour de lui. Celui qui avait ouvert les yeux était... Romano.

L'espagnol essaya de ne pas éclater de rire face à la mine boudeuse de l'italien.

\- Mpfmp... alors, Cupidon, tu dois chosir deux amoureux. Ainsi, si l'un des deux est tué, alors l'autre mourra aussi. Qui choisis-tu?

Romano regarda l'ensemble des personnes aux yeux fermés, et en désigna finalement deux du doigt.

\- Très bien! Cupidon se rendort. Je vais taper sur la tête des deux amoureux ; ils vont se réveiller et se regarder, et tomber passionnément amoureux aux premiers regard~!

Spain tapa légèrement sa main sur la tête sur la tête d'une nation, et traversa le cercle pour reproduire la même chose sur la deuxième personne.

\- Je me demande genre trop qui c'est! S'exclama Poland, les yeux fermés.

\- Ça, tu ne le sauras que quand un des deux mourra-aru! Répliqua China.

Sentant qu'on lui avait tapoté la tête, England releva la tête et chercha des yeux son 'âme soeur', et son regard croisa celui de... Russia.

Le russe afficha un sourire enfantin, tandis que l'anglais referma les yeux, tentant de cacher ses rougeurs. Pourquoi rougissait-il tout le temps comme ça! A chaque fois qu'une situation de ce genre se présentait, son sang affluait dans ses joues, quelle que soit la personne!

\- Et maintenant, la voyante se réveille!

Prussia ouvrit les yeux en souriant et releva la tête vers Spain, qui le remarqua et ne pu s'empêcher de lui envoyer un baiser de la main.

\- Alors, voyante, quelle carte chosis-tu de prendre? Demanda-t-il en souriant à l'albinos.

Ce dernier désigna tu doigt la carte du français, et l'espagnol retourna la carte et la lui montra discrètement.

Loup-garou...

Parfait~!

\- Voilà! Maintenant, la voyante se rendort et les loups-garous se réveillent!

Cette fois-ci, ce fut France, China et Italie qui se "réveillèrent".

\- Alors, chers loups-garous, qui décidez-vous de tuer...?

France laissa apparaître un sourire sur son visage et montra England du doigt.

China ne sut pas quoi dire et Italia aquiesça vivement, ce à quoi la décision fut vite prise.

\- Bon, très bien. Les loups-garous se rendorment, et la sorcière se réveille! sorcière, cette personne est morte cette nuit. Que décides-tu? La ressuciter, ne rien faire, ou en tuer une autre?

\- LA RESSUCITER!

\- Chut! Tu ne dois pas parler!

\- Bah voilà, maintenant on sait tous qu'America est la sorcière, récrimina England.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je joue avec des bastardos de votre sorte! Pesta Romano.

\- Calme toi, Roma-chan. Mainte-

\- M'appelle pas comme ça connard d'hispannique!

\- Pardon, R-o-m-a-n-o. Bref, la sorcière-

\- America, tu veux dire!

\- Oui, bon, America la sorcière se rendort. Ens-

\- Du coup elle a quand même ressucité la personne qui est morte-aru?

\- OUI! Maintenant, arrêtez de m'interrompre, s'il vous plaît! Donc ; je disais, ensuite, le voleur se réveille!

Canada ouvrit doucement les yeux.

\- Mmmh...? Le voleur se réveille!

Canada tira sur le tee-shirt de l'hispannique, ce à quoi il se retourna.

\- Ah, oui, pardon! Donc, voleur, tu as le pouvoir d'échanger ta carte avec un autre! Qui choisis-tu?

Le canadien réfléchit quelques secondes, et désigna finalement la carte du prussien.

Et leurs cartes furent échangées.

Canada sourit en voyant qu'il était passé de simple voleur à voyante.

\- La voyante se rendort, et le village se réveille!

Tout le monde se réveilla, Poland bâillant et s'étirant.

\- _Waaah!_ C'est genre trop endormant, ton jeu!

\- C'est sûr que si tu t'endors vraiment, ça ne va pas le faire...

\- Une personne a été tuée cette nuit, mais elle a été ressucitée.

\- Ça, on le savait...

\- Bon, alors, qui décidez-vous de tuer, villageois? Continua le meneur du jeu.

\- Je vote pour Angleterre! S'écria France en levant le bras en l'air.

\- Moi je vote pour ce frog bastard!

\- Moi pour ce sale commie!

\- Kolkolkol... Moi pour cet enflure de capitaliste.

\- Moi pour genre Doitsu parce qu'il a abîmé mon pays et que c'est genre totally pas cool!

\- Moi je vote pour que tout le monde se fasse tuer parce que vous êtes tous des bastardos qui ne méritez même pas d'exister!

\- Holà, calmos, amigos! On va faire un par un, ce sera plus facile!

(pour faire plus facile, et aussi parce que c'est bien trop long à écrire, nous allons, pour vous, chers lecteurs, avancer de cinq minutes dans le temps. Merci de votre compréhension!)

\- Donc, par majorité, je déclare que celui qui est tué et considéré comme loup-garou est... England!

\- Ce n'est pas juste, ils étaient tous contre moi! Tout ça c'est à cause de ce frog bastard!

\- Angleterre, tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu t'énerves~. Lui dit le blond en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- SHUT UP!

\- England, tu étais un simple villageois, et, continua l'amoureux des tomates, comme tu étais en couple avec Russia, alors il meurt aussi!

\- Et comme j'étais le chasseur, dit le russe, alors je tue quelqu'un : America!

\- QUUUUUUOOOIII?! Hey, c'est pas sympa, dude!

\- C'est le jeu, qu'est-ce que tu veux! Bref, on continue?

\- J'ai envie de dormir... dit Poland en se frottant les yeux de ses manches trop longues.

\- Allons, ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps encore! Allez amigos, le village s'endort...

Il attendit quelques secondes, avant de dire :

\- Cupidon ne se réveille pas, puisqu'il a déjà utilisé ses flèches! C'est donc la voyante qui se réveille!

La voyante, qui était maintenant Canada, rouvrit les yeux et réféchit à quelle carte regarder.

\- Ah oui, voyante, tu es là! Alors, quelle carte décides-tu de voir?

Le blond pointa son doigt vers la carte de Nihon.

Spain lui montra le rôle de se dernier, avant de reposer la carte comme elle était.

Simple villageois. (c'est chiant d'être villageois! Vous ne trouvez pas, vous?! Je détèste ça, moi!)

\- La voyante se rendort... et les loups-garous se réveillent! Qui décidez-vous de tuer, amigos?

China désigna Nihon d'un signe du visage. Italie et France aquiescèrent, leur ennemi de toujours ayant de toutes façons déjà été tué.

\- Très bien, c'est noté! Les loups-garous se rendorment, et c'est au tour de la sorcière de se réveiller!

\- Ben non, je suis mort! S'exclama America.

\- Hein? Ah bah oui, c'est vrai! Bon, eh bien alors le voleur se réveille!

\- ...

\- Hého, le voleur...!

Pas de réaction.

Se souvenant d'avec qui Canada avait échangé sa carte, Spain s'approcha de Prussia et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Mi amor, c'est toi, le voleur... Canada a échangé sa carte avec toi tout à l'heure... tu sais que tu dois re-vérifier ta carte à chaque tour... et maintenant, tu dois faire pareil...

\- Mein Gott, Tonio, arrête cette voix sensuelle ou je vais vraiment craquer... susurra-t-il à son tour.

\- Je vous signale qu'on vous entend, espèce de pervers dévergondés! S'écria Romano.

\- Hey, mes amours, si vous commencez sans moi ce n'est pas juste... dit le français sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- BON, REPRENEZ LE JEU BLOODY PERVERTS! S'écria le représentant du Royaume-Uni, qui lui, voyait tout. (il est MORT, je vous rappelle.)

\- Oui, oui, ça va... donc, amore, euh, pardon, voleur, avec qui décides-tu d'interchanger ta carte?

L'albinos montra celle de Romano.

\- Très bien, alors tiens. Voilà, le voleur se rendort et le village se réveille! Nihon a été tué cette nuit, et c'était un villageois! Maintenant, il faut voter... qui voulez-vous tuer? Je vous rappelle qu'il reste Italie, Poland, Romano, Franny, Gil' et Doistu! S'exclama-t-il comme un présentateur télé.

\- ...et moi aussi...

\- Oui, et Canada, aussi! Alors? Vous votez pour qui?

\- Je vote pour moi-même, dit Poland.

\- Et pourquoi?

\- Parce que j'ai genre envie de dormir! Alors tuez-moi, que je puisse aller me coucher.

\- Moi je vote pour qu'on tue West!

\- Merci, bruder. Vraiment.

\- Moi aussi, je vote pour qu'on tue Allemagne, dit France en mettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Ve~! Moi je vote pour grand frère Francia!

Le français lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, regard que l'italien ne comprit sans doute pas.

\- ...Moi je vote pour China... dit presque inaudiblement Canada.

\- Et toi, Romano?

\- Je vote pour qu'on désentripaille ce potato bastardo!

\- Gil' ou Doitsu...?

\- Les deux!

\- D'accord... et toi, Doitsu? Tu n'as pas voté.

\- Je n'en sais rien... bruder, tiens.

\- Très bien! Celui qui sera tué est donc... Dotisu! Désolé, la majorité des votes étaient contre toi!

\- C'est rien.

\- Et Doitsu était... la petite fille!

\- Ah bah bravo! Quels incompétents! Dit England en tapant sarcastiquement dans ses mains. On va perdre contre les loups-garous, là c'est sûr!

\- Nous allons perdre! Toi tu es mort, je te rappelle! Le corrigea son voisin français.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas tué, mooooiii?! Geignit Poland.

\- Allez, c'est parti pour une troisième nuit! Le village s'endort... et la voyante se réveille! Quelle carte veux-tu voir, voyante?

Canada demanda silencieusement à voir celle d'Italie.

Loup-garou...

Il en était sûr. Ce petit Italien cachait bien son jeu, tiens...

\- La voyante se rendort... et les loups-garous se réveillent! Mes chers, qui voulez-vous prendre comme repas cette nuit?

France désigna Canada, mais Italie désigna Prussia.

\- Allez, décidez-vous, on n'a pas toute la nuit~!

Finalement, ce fut la mise à mort de Canada qui fut décidée.

\- Ensuite, nous avons... pas de sorcière, du coup... le voleur!

Romano ouvrit les yeux d'un air ronchon. Lui au moins, il avait vérifié sa carte avant.

\- Alors, voleur, avec qui décides-tu de changer ta carte? Lui? Très bien...

Un sourire aux lèvres, Spain échangea la carte de Romano et d'Italie.

\- Voilà! Le village se réveille, debout là-dedans! Ça va plus vite qu'au début... Une personne est donc malheureusement morte cette nuit... il s'agit de Canada!

\- Oh noooooon... gémit le polonais.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas grave, girly boy! Attention, nous sommes de moins en moins : Qui allez-vous faire exécuter aujourd'hui, villageois?

\- Je vote pour Gil'! Dit France sans hésiter.

\- Pareil, dit China.

\- Idem! S'eclama Italie. Désolé, Prussia!

\- C'est louche qu'ils votent tous pour me tuer! S'écria Prussia. Je parie que ce sont tous les loups-garous!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mon amour? Dit France en prenant un air innocent. C'est juste que je trouve que tu as l'air suspect, c'est tout!

\- Moi, je vote pour tuer moi-même, redit Poland en re-bâillant.

\- C'est marrant, il dit la même chose que son 2p! Remarqua America.

\- Ouais, enfin sauf que Franciszeck, lui, il veut VRAIMENT se tuer.

\- Bon, Prussia, tu votes pour qui toi?

\- Pour China! Je sais que c'est un loup-garou!

\- Comme tu veux, de toutes façons, ça n'a pas d'importance, mi amor... trois votes contre un, tu es mort!

\- C'est pas juste! Mon awesome moi ne peut pas perdre comme ça!

\- Allons, mi amor, ce n'est pas si grave, lui dit Spain avant de l'attirer vers lui et de l'embrasser.

\- Je te ferai un petit cadeau tout à l'heure pour me faire pardonner, lui dit tendrement le français en couvrant son bras de baisers frivoles.

\- Le jeu n'est pas fin! Cria England pour les stopper.

\- C'est bon, j'me casse, vous me soûlez tous! Je vais dormir! Cria Romano en quittant la pièce.

Quand à Pologne, lui, il dormait déjà par terre.

\- Si, on dirait bien que le jeu est fini...! Dit Spain en cessant ses activités.

\- Et les loups-garous ont gagné! S'exclama France en sautant sur Italie et China.

\- Et que fait-on maintenant, dude?

\- Ve~! Je sais! S'exclama Italie. On va jouer à Action ou Vérité!

\- Alors là, c'est sans moi!

\- Allons, Angleterre, ne fait pas ton tsundere! Lui dit France en passant son bras au-dessus de son épaule.

\- Don't touch me, bloody frog bastard! S'écria l'anglais en le repoussant.

Ce français l'énervait particulièrement. Pas seulement parce qu'il se haïssait, mais... parce qu'il ne savait jamais s'il l'aimait vraiment ou pas. Un jour il traînait avec ses deux amis voire même amants et fesait tout et n'importe quoi avec eux, et le lendemain il venait le voir et faisait tout pour le séduire. Il était... tellement difficile à comprendre... et tellement... blessant.

\- Allez, Iggy, please! Le supplia America.

Et il y avait America aussi. Lui au moins il ne lui était pas infidèle. C'est une cruelle vie, d'être une nation. D'autant plus quand des fangirls complètement folles vous mettent avec tout le monde et n'importe qui pour faire tout et n'importe quoi.

Mais bref...

\- Bon, d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi...

\- SUPER!

\- Hey les gens, ça vous dirait d'aller dans la chambre plutôt? Proposa Spain. On sera mieux dans notre lit, non...?

\- Bonne idée! Dit France en tapant dans ses mains.

C'est ainsi que dix minutes après, nos chères nations étaient toutes couchées sur des matelas par terre, bien confortablement intallées.

\- Voilà, ça, c'est fait! Soupira Doitsu en posant le poland endormi sur son lit et en le bordant.

\- Et Romano?

\- Oh, il n'est pas parti, il est couché juste là, le rassura Spain qui était enmitouflé dans les bras de Prussia et France. C'est juste qu'il boude...

\- Ich liebe sie, dit Prussia en déposant un brutal baiser sur les lèvres de Spain et de France l'un après l'autre.

\- Os quiero mucho, mis amores...

\- Je vous aime aussi, mes amours... tellement... leur dit le blond en se serrant contre eux.

A côté d'eux, England soupira. Pourquoi bon sang devait-il les supporter?!

\- Allez-aru! Qui commence?

\- Moi, dude! Je suis le héros et le protecteur de toutes les nations, c'est à moi de débuter!

\- Non, c'est à mon awesome moi de commencer!

\- Bon, okay dude!

\- Vraiment...?

\- Bah oui, si ça te fait tant plaisir...

\- Alors, mon amour : Action ou vérité? Lui demanda France en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Action!

\- Très bien, dit Russia en souriant. Alors, je te demande de mettre cette robe de costume traditionel russe durant toute la soirée!

\- QUOI?! Ah non, je ne-

\- Tu as dit action! Maintenant tu dois obéir!

\- Finalement, je n'aurais pas du commencer, grommela l'albinos en enfilant la robe.

\- Tu es magnifique! Lui dit le français.

\- Tu parles! J'ai l'air d'un clown, oui!

\- A toi, America! Action ou vérité?

\- Action aussi!

\- Alors, je te demande de crier par la fenêtre "Je hais les hamburgers!"

\- Qu... Quoi...? Ah non, je... je ne pourrai jamais faire ça...!

\- Tu le dois!

\- _Glp..._

L'américain déglutit, et s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre, avant de l'ouvrir, tremblant.

\- Allez America-aru! Tu peux le faire-aru! L'encouragea Chine.

\- B-Bon...

L'américain prit une grande inspiration, et s'apprêta à crier, et...

\- J-Je hais les... les... les...

\- Allez, courage!

\- Les... l-les...

\- Allez!

\- JE HAIS LES HAMBURGERS! Cria-t-il dans un souffle.

Puis il éclata en pleurs.

\- America, calme-toi! S'eclama England en courant vers lui et en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- OOUUUUUIIINNN! IG- _hic!_ IGGYYYYYYYYY!

\- C'est malin! Regardez dans quel état vous l'avez mis!

\- Désolé, on ne pensait pas que ça le déboussolerait autant...

\- Huh huh. Moi je trouve ça drôle de le voir comme ça.

\- Russia, on n'a pas besoin de tes commentaires!

\- Bon! Passons au suivant, pendant qu'America se calme. C'est à ton tour, Spain.

\- Action ou vérité?

\- Mmmh... vérité, dit l'espagnol en souriant.

\- Alors... réfléchit Italie, dis-nous grand frère Spain, qui est la personne que tu trouves la plus adorable au monde?

\- C'est quoi cette question, Italie?! Tu n'avais rien de mieux?! Railla France, déçu.

\- Mais c'est mon Lovi-chou, bien sûr~!

China, Nihon et Italie lachèrent un "awwww! kawaii!" Tandis qu'on entendit un certain Italien grommeler et sortir de dessous sa couverture.

\- Je vous signale que j'entends ce que vous dites, bastardos!

\- Et alors? Ce n'est pas grave~!

\- Oh, et puis allez tous vous faire foutre!

\- Lovi, sois plus gentil avec Boss...

\- Quand mon frère n'aimera plus les pastas, peut-être que là je changerai d'avis.

\- Suivant! grand frère France! S'exclama Italie qui avait l'air plus qu'heureux de jouer à ce jeu. Action ou vérité?

\- Action! Répondit le français sans hésiter.

\- Je te demande d'aller embrasser Igirisu-san, dit Nihon en sortant son appareil photo d'avance.

\- Oh, mais avec grand plaisir...~

Le français se leva et se dirigea vers son rival, avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains pour le détourner de l'américain.

\- QUOI?! NO NO NO NO NO NO N- Mpfh!

\- Superbe, dit le japonais en prenant un cliché du baiser qui se déroulait devant lui alors qu'un filet de sang coulait de son nez.

\- ...

\- Franny, je pense que c'est bon là, tu peux arrêter!

\- ...

\- Waaah! Lâche-moi, bloody pervert! S'écria l'anglais, aussi rouge qu'une tomate, en envoyant valser le français à l'autre bout de la chambre.

\- Tu as mis tu temps à réagir, England-aru!

\- I-Il m'a pris par surprise! Oui, j'ai été surpris, voilà!

\- En tout cas, je ne regrette pas mon geste, dit le blond en se frottant la tête là où une bosse allait bientôt apparaître.

\- C'est à ton tour, Doitsu! Action ou vérité?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Vérité.

\- Est-ce que tu est Holy Roman Empire! S'écria America comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- ...Non, je suis désolé de te décevoir America, mais Holy Roman Empire et moi sommes deux différentes nations et personnes.

\- Holy... Roman Empire... il a... disparu... bégaya Italie en regardant dans le vide alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

\- Ah bah bravo bande de cons! Vous l'avez fait pleurer! S'exclama Romano d'un air furieux.

\- Ça va aller, Italie... dit l'allemand en s'approchant d'Italie et en l'entourant dans ses bras.

Sauf que l'italien préféra sauter dans les bras de son frère.

\- _Ouiiiin!_ Fr-fratello! Il... il me manque tellement!

\- Je sais, Feliciano... lui répondit-il en soupirant et en lui caressant le dos.

\- Fr-fratello, est-ce que... tu m'aimes...?

\- C'est quoi cette question, bordel?!

\- Ouiiiinnnn! Tu ne m'aimes paaaaas! S'écria-t-il en serrant encore plus fort son frère contre lui.

\- Mais si...

\- Personne suivante : Romano! Action ou vérité?

\- J'en sais rien, moi! Je m'en fous, je joue pas!

\- Si tu ne joue pas je te prive de tomates pendant un mois et j'ordonne à mes tortues de t'envahir, le menaça Spain d'un sourire aussi machiavélique que celui de Russie.

\- Oh, ça va! Action alors, bande de connards!

\- Je te demande t'embrasser ton frère sur la bouche! S'exclama Prussia en les pointant du doigt.

\- QUOI?! Non mais ça va pas! Et puis quoi encore?!

\- Attention, Romano, les tortues...

\- Grrr... c'est bon, j-

\- Fratelloooo~! S'exclama Veneziano en collant voracement ses lèvres contre celles de son frère.

\- Cette soirée est géniale, dit Nihon en prenant de nouvelles photos et en s'apprêtant à vider une autre boîte entière de mouchoirs.

Ayant séché ses larmes, Italie continua d'embrasser avidement son frère, tout en caressant ses cheveux. Puis il remonta sa main jusqu'à la mèche rebelle du plus grand, et la tira doucement, faisant retentir un long gémissement dans toute la pièce.

\- A-ahaa... F-Feliciano...

\- Ti amo, fratello... molto, molto... susurra-t-il en laissant des suçons sur son cou et en passant sa main sur son tee-shirt.

\- Quelqu'un, arrêtez-les-aru!

\- Pourquoi...? C'est très bien... dit Nihon qui était aux anges et qui perdait de plus en plus de sang.

\- J'avoue, mon awesome moi ne veut que voir la suite!

Mais la joie de nos deux nations s'évapora lorsque Russia les sépara.

\- On est là pour jouer à action ou vérité, da? Alors ne faisons pas autre chose~!

Le sang des deux italiens se glaça alors qu'ils furent coupés de leur action par le Russe qui les regardait en souriant, entouré d'une aura violette.

\- Bon, on continue?

\- Allez!

\- Doitsu, ça va?

\- H-Hein? Euh, oui!

\- Tu veux un mouchoir Doitsu-san? Lui proposa le japonais.

\- Oui, merci.

\- Bref, c'est au tour de... Italie!

\- Alors, Ita-chan, action ou vérité?

\- Veeeeee~... vérité!

\- Mmm... alors... as-tu déjà regadé les hentais de Nihon?

\- Euh... hmm... oui...

\- C'est nul cette question, tout le monde le fait!

\- Non, pas tout le monde, dit China d'un air incompréhensif. C'est quoi, un hentai?

\- Rien, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches!

\- A toi, Iggy! Action ou vérité? Lui demanda America en posant la tête sur son épaule.

\- Action. Je tiens encore à garder des choses secrètes.

\- Alors, je te demande de boire cul-sec cette bouteille de Vodka! Lui dit Russia en lui tendant la bouteille en question.

\- Ça va pas?! Jamais!

\- Tu dois obéir aux règles de jeu, Angleterre!

\- Shut up, bloody yanker.

\- Je savais que tu n'as jamais tenu l'alcool, rajouta le blond sans faire fi de l'insulte qu'on lui avait dite.

\- Quoi?! Moi, je ne tiens pas l'alcool?! Je suis britannique, bloody hell, bien sûr que je tiens l'alcool! S'énerva-t-il en prenant brutalement la bouteille des mains du russe et en la portant à sa bouche.

Toutes les nations (sauf Poland qui dormait et qui rêvait de robes roses pailletées et Romano qui faisait la gueule dans un coin) regardèrent l'anglais boire, et boire, et boire, et boire, et boire, etc... et vider la bouteille. Après trois minutes d'avalage (ce mot existe...?) non-stop, il jeta la bouteille plus loin et regarda les autres en riant.

\- Alors comme ça- _hic!_ -je ne tiens pas bien l'alcool- _hic_? Vous êtes tous des nations faibles et- _hic!_ -débiles, et un jour je dominerai le- _hic!_ -le monde, et je vous dominerai tou- _hic!_ -tous! L'anglais est déjà la langue universelle, je possède un- _hic!_ -quart des territoires de la planète! Vous allez tous- _hic!_ -tous crever sous ma- _hic!_ -puissance! Le grand pirate Kirkland rev- _hic!_ -revient!

\- Fausse bonne idée de lui avoir donné ça à boire, constata Doitsu.

\- Bon alors, on continue?

\- AMERICAAAAAAAA...! S'écria l'anglais en s'affalant sur lui. Pourquoi est-tu-hic!- parti, hein? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai faaaaaiiiiiiit?

\- Euh... Iggy...

\- Mais je t'aimaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiis, mooooooooooooiiiiiii... et toi, tu m'as-hic!-fait cette stupide guerre d'indépendance! Cette-hic!-cette guerre à la con! Baka baka baka baka bakaaaaaaaa!

\- Aïe! Ouch! Iggy, arrête! Ouch!

\- Bak-aa-a... _ron... psch... ron... psch..._

\- Euh... Iggy?

\- ...

\- Bon bah il dort.

\- Au moins, ça nous fera du calme!

\- Ve... ve... ve... ve... ve...

\- Italia-kun, Romano-kun et Doitsu-san se sont endormis aussi.

\- Ah ben mince... en même temps, il fallait avouer que regarder England boire comme ça était hypnotisant, rajouta Spain en bâillant.

\- Bon, c'est à qui le tour? Nihon, China, America et Russia n'ont pas joué encore!

\- Russia-san et Chikoku-san dorment aussi.

\- Quoi?! C'est malin, tout le monde s'est endormi!

\- La partie n'aura pas durée longtemps...

\- Non, moi, le hero, je suis ENCORE ÉVEILLÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

\- Shut, America! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde! Le gronda France en chuchotant.

\- Sorry...

\- Bon, je peux enlever cette robe maintenant? Elle me gratte!

\- Non, pas encore mon amour! Bon, Nihon, c'est à ton tour! Action ou vérité?

\- Vérité.

\- Alors, dis-nous, est-ce que tu as déjà fait du cross-dressing?

\- C'est quoi cette question?! S'écria Prussia.

\- Chut! Allez, répond, Japon!

\- ...Oui, j'en ai déjà fait... avoua celui-ci en rougissant.

\- Honhonhon~. Intéressant~.

\- C'était pour du cosplay!

\- Kesesesese! C'est quand même toi qui as inventé le hentai!

Le japonais rougit encore plus, et plongea la tête dans son oreiller.

\- Okay dudes, moi je dors, je commence à être crevé là! Good night everyvone!

\- Moi aussi, dit Nihon en bâillant. Oyasumi nasai minna...

\- Bon, on dirait bien que nous ne sommes plus que trois! Dit France en se tournant vers ses deux amants. 'Tonio, mon amour, action ou vérité?

\- Verité!

\- Est-ce que tu aimes Romano?

\- Bien sûr! Comme toujours.

\- Et est-ce que tu nous aimes?

\- Tout autant! Leur dit l'espagnol en se lovant contre eux.

\- Et toi, Franny, aimes-tu England?

\- Honhon. Affirmatif~!

\- Au fait, je croyais qu'on devait continuer quelque chose, si je me rappelle bien...? Dit l'albinos avec un sourire provocateur.

\- Mais avec plaisir, mis amores, susurra l'hispannique en se mettant au dessus d'eux. Mmh, action ou vérité?

\- Action, dit Prussia en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Alors, tu vas rester là bien gentiment et nous laisser faire ce qu'on veut de toi, et t'enlever cette robe, lui dit le français en commençant à lui lécher le cou.

\- Très bien... et vous, mein lieben, action ou vérité?

\- Les deux! Répondirent les deux autres en coeur.

\- Alors, vous devez me promettre qu'on arrivera à s'amuser sans réveiller les autres~...

\- Promis!...

Et c'est ainsi que se finit cette petite soirée pyjama... mais ce ne sera sûrement pas là dernière, non?

 _ **~Fin!~**_


End file.
